(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wide-mouth recloseable container and cover device for storing liquids and other substances that are susceptible to hardening and/or other changes in character when exposed to air.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, due to automated, high-volume production methods, prior-art containers are very economical to manufacture. Also these containers provide excellent product protection from the time of filling until the contents are first used. In many instances, however, a container is not completely emptied during first use and a user closes and stores the remainder for later use. This procedure is especially common with commercial-quality paint and varnish products. Also, quite often a stored container of such material is re-opened and re-closed several times. In this situation, two major shortcomings of conventional containers become evident, frequently to the user""s annoyance. If the container is sheet metal, usage of the contents invariably results in residue accumulating in the lid recess that surrounds the container opening. Unless wiped away before the lid is re-installed, the residue usually hardens and creates two problems: (1) The dried residue makes the next lid removal difficult and time consuming, and (2), the dried residue severely interferes with subsequent closing of the container. Typically, this residue will prevent the lid from properly re-seating and re-sealing, thereby allowing air entry. The air entry often leads to forming a crust over the contents. In such situations, the crust renders the contents virtually worthless and the container is then simply discarded with its unusable contents therein.
Also, if the container is plastic, there usually is no recess in the edges around the top of the container opening. But, during usage, drips or other formations of excess material accumulate around the container""s outer circumference. As with sheet-metal containers, such material hardens and ultimately prevents effective re-sealing of the cover, unless first wiped away. Again, a crust usually forms as a result of the container not being air tight, thereby effectively ruining the contents therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,452 to Tonn discloses a sealing gasket used with a container and having a rotatable bolt and locking nut for securing a container lid on top of an upper flange of the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,293 to Duchrow and 2,272,538 to Wirth describe two different types of electrical boxes with container lid seals. Either bolts or bails are used to retain the lid around the top of the open top electrical container box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,337 to Kos illustrates a shock-resistant liquid container having a gasket system for sealing a cover on top of the container. Latches with hooks are used for engaging and compressing the cover on top of the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,724 to Serio and 3,070,868 to Dell et al disclose two different types of locking systems for a hinged container lid and a burial vault.
None of the above mentioned prior art containers and container lids provide the unique combination of structure and features of the subject wide-mouth recloseable container and cover device for holding and storing liquids, powders and other substances for various lengths of time.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a wide-mouth recloseable container and cover device for containment of liquids such as paint, and various other substances. The new container and cover device is specifically designed for providing effective storage and long-term sealing against spillage and air entry. The invention is particular effective in preventing the air drying of the stored contents for extended time periods of storage
Another object of the invention is that the container and cover device may be made in a quart, a gallon or various sizes, depending on the requirement. The container and cover may be made of readily available types of plastics or metals and is designed to be relatively economical to manufacture.
Yet another object is the invention is to provide a convenient reusable storage container for xe2x80x9cleft-overxe2x80x9d quantities of substances that originally are supplied in conventional, wide-mouth-receptacles. The container and cover device provide for easy and airtight sealing on a repetitive basis.
The container and cover device includes a container and a mating cover which are cylindrical in shape. The container has a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion of the container has a wide-mouth opening with a top flange disposed around the opening. Also, the upper portion includes a neck portion and a beveled portion disposed below the neck portion. The neck portion is disposed next to and extends downwardly from the top flange. The beveled portion includes three recesses therein and equally spaced around the circumference thereof. The three recesses are used for receiving catch mounts.
Each catch mount includes a pair of openings adapted for receiving one end of a horn element of a sonic-welding tool. The welding tool is used for attaching the catch mounts to the sides of the recesses. The catch mounts also include a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped recess for receiving a cylindrical rubber bushing. The rubber bushing has a length equal to the width of the catch mount. Opposite ends of tapered wire catches are bent and inserted into opposite ends of the bushing prior to the catch mounts being welded to the container. The catches are used for engaging the sides of an upper surface of the cover for holding a lower surface of the cover against the top flange of the container.
A lower surface of the mating cover has an annular groove for receiving a hollow compressible seal ring therein. A first half of a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped spacer is disposed on one side of the groove and a second half of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped spacer is disposed on the other side of the groove. The first half and the second half of the spacer are used to limit the compression of the seal ring. An upper surface of the cover includes three upwardly extending ramps with a notch therein. Each of the notches are used for receiving an upper portion of each catch and securing the cover to the top of the container.
The cover also includes three indexing ribs equally spaced around a circumference of a annular flange in the lower surface of the cover. The indexing ribs are received inside indexing notches. The indexing notches are equally spaced around the inside of the wide-mouth opening in the upper portion of the container. The use of the indexing ribs and indexing notches provide a way of correctly positioning the cover on top of the container so that the catches are positioned for rotating upwardly and engaging the notches in the ramps. Also, if the indexing ribs are not properly received inside the indexing notches, the cover is prevented from being closed and latched on top of the container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of containers and receptacles used for storing liquids and other substances when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.